


Shower Surprise

by spinel_afterdark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel_afterdark/pseuds/spinel_afterdark
Summary: Spinel and reader get frisky in the shower





	Shower Surprise

After a long day at work, all you wanted was a nice, releaxing shower and a good night's sleep. You felt incredibly stressed out to a point where you felt like screaming. Not at anything in particular, just screaming. Or doing anything to get your pent up emotions out of your body. At this point, you didn't really care what you did, you just wanted to do something. Your stress was obvious however. Anyone could see it from at least a mile away- and your girlfriend Spinel was no fool. She knew exactly what you needed too.

The faucet handle squeaked as you turned on the shower as hot as it would go. You undressed, rolling your top up your torso before pulling it over your head, tossing it aside. Your jeans followed suit, being tossed into your dirty clothes hamper. Slowly, you opened the curtain and stepped into the shower, heaving a heavy sigh of relief as the hot water hit your body. It was an amazing feeling, and even though you have showered recently, the added stress relief made the water feel heavenly.

You took a moment to enjoy the water before beginning to wash your body, taking a moment to massage body wash into your breasts. You used this as an opportunity to fondle your breast, rubbing your nipple between your index and middle finger. A groan escaped your lips as you backed yourself against the wall of the shower, slowly sliding down until you hit the floor. Your hand trailed down your frame until reaching your lower regions. For a moment, you played with your outer labia, feeling yourself up for a moment. It was strange. Despite literally living with Spinel, you two had never done anything remotely sexual. You weren't even sure if she knew what sex was considering gems weren't born. So, you kept all of your dirty behavior to yourself and only ever found privacy in the shower or bathroom to relieve yourself.

Your breath became shaky as you felt your body growing hotter. Your mind fely hazy as your thoughts began to wander. All you felt at that moment was unbridled want and need. You snapped out of your trance when you heard the bathroom door creak open.  
"S-Spinel? Is that you?" you asked.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart," Spinel replied. The bathroom fell into an awkward silence

"What are you doing in here..? You know I like to have a bit of privacy in here-" you were cut off by Spinel opening your shower curtain. She had phased off her clothes and had this Cheshire grin across her face. Your cheeks turned a dark red the moment you saw her.

She had a very slim build with very slight curved between her chest and hips. Her chest was entirely flat and her gem sat almost proudly centered above it all. She inched closer. "What am I doing in here?" she echoed your thoughts. "You, I'd bet."

Spinel closed the curtain as she stepped into the shower with you and sat down on the tile floor, quickly grabbing you and pulling you into a heated kiss. Instantly you melted into it. You'd been so starved of an sexual contact for so long that you really couldn't keep yourself off of her. Your tongues battled for dominance for a moment, before Spinel stretched hers to be longer, sliding it down your throat. Your eyes widened at the new sensation as you fought back your gag reflex, which was pleasantly not hard. You pulled her closer, letting her tongue your throat. She had a taste you couldn't get enough of. It was suffocatingly sweet, addicting in a way. You wanted more of it. All you could get.

Spinel pulled away, letting you catch your breath, panting as well from the excitement of the moment. Your frustrations were becoming too overwhelming. You'd been so touch starved that the one kiss was enough to send you into the next phase.

Spinel moved back, pushing your legs apart to reveal your womanhood. You felt yourself blush. You'd never been naked in front of her, making you nervous. She grinned, letting out a low, seductive chuckle as she began running a finger though your labia, occasionally stopping to rub your clit or run circles around your entrance. You squirmed under her touch, instinctively bucking your hips forward, begging her for more.  
Spinel had every intention on making you suffer, though. She repeated this process, and would rub your clit until you would start to feel yourself on the edge of orgasm- being pulling away and letting you fall back down from your high. You quickly realized you were at her total control, and she wasn't going to let you come until she was ready for you too.

You whimpered, falling down from another potential orgasm. "Spinel, please.." you begged, panting heavily. The hot water from the shower was creating so much steam, you felt like you were being tortured. It wasn't in a bad way, though. A release was much overdue for you, and you knew that if Spinel didn't let you off soon, you'd finish yourself off to spite her.

Spinel shook her head, grinning wider. "No patience, I see," she leaned forward, kissing you again as she slid a finger into you, fingering you slowly. You moaned into the kiss, writhing in pleasure from the new sensation. It felt so much better and so new having someone else touch you like that. It was therapeutic and absolutely heavenly.

Spinel slowly sped up, inserting another finger into you. She would stop almost like clockwork to run circles around your cervix and rub your g-spot just right. It was impressive how quick she found it, but even moreso how fast she learned how to use it. You breathed heavily, pushing her away from the kiss as you moaned out, sweat beginning to drop down your face. Spinel continued to rub at your g-spot, causing you to moan out as you felt a tightening in your lower abdomen. She stopped when she sensed you were getting close to orgasm and went back to ryhtmatically pumping her fingers in and out of you.

You instinctively began to grind against the motions, aching for orgasm. It was torture, but you admittedly loved the feeling. Who knew Spinel could be such a tease? She noticed yout movement, and began to go harder, licking her lips in want. She wanted you, and had finally gotten you wrapped around her fingers, quite literally.

"Well, you've wanted it for so long and now you're gonna keep me waiting," Spinel purred into your ear. "Come for me already, toots."

You groaned, trying to hold yourself back from going over the edge, but to no avail. Your body tightened up and you arched your back as you felt your insides clamp down on Spinel's fingers as you rode out your orgasm, your body shaking and trembling. Spinel chuckled, watching you squirm below her. It was the best thing she'd ever seen.

"Good girl," she purred. "That's just what I wanted to see."

She pulled her hands away from you and admired the sight before her; you were sprawled in the floor of your shower, your womanhood dripping with a mixture of water and your own fluids, panting heavily with your eyes rolled back in your head- utter bliss. Spinel lifted her hand to her mouth and tasted your fluids, moaning into the taste. She could get used to that.

After lying there for a moment, you began to come down from your high and ground yourself back on Earth. You groaned as you lifted yourself up, leaning against the wall. "Heh.. I'm still dirty, huh? Moreso than before."

"Then I guess you should get clean," Spinel leaned forward, bringing you into a kiss that was calmer, and more loving than previously. "I love you," she muttered as she began to step back. "When you're done, I want cuddles, okay?" she winked before leaving you alone in the shower.

You blinked, smiling after you heard the door click closed. You sighed as you stood up and continued your shower, preparing for your afterglow cuddle session.


End file.
